This application is for partial support for the 2nd FASEB Summer Research Conference entitled "Perinatal Regulation of the Cardiovascular System" to be held in Copper Mountain, Colorado June 4-9, 2000. The main objective of this conference is to bring together investigators at the cutting edge of research in perinatal cardiovascular physiology, pathophysiology, and molecular biology to present their newest data and engage in critical though and intensive discussion in an informal environment, thereby stimulating new ideas and directions for inquiry, as well as new collaborative interactions. In general, researchers in one of the four areas of perinatal biology (maternal, fetal, placental, and neonatal) tend to focus nearly exclusively on that area, and have little opportunity to interact with those in the other areas. Although efficient and detailed study of the complicated changes occurring during pregnancy and development usually requires focus on a single part of the puzzle, it will eventually be necessary to put these pieces back into the context of the entire system to fully understand the relationships among these changes and their implications for human health and disease. A particular goal for this conference is to encourage interaction among investigators ranging from molecular to systems perspectives. Conference attendance will be limited to 165 registrants, all of whom are expected to be active researchers in these fields. Approximately 45 invited speakers, chosen from among the most productive and stimulating individuals in each area, will present 15-30 min talks on their newest (unpublished) research, in nine 3-hour morning or evening oral sessions over a period of 4 1\2 days. Session moderators will introduce each theme, being careful to point out areas of controversy or gaps is current knowledge. Ample time will be available for discussion in the oral sessions, as well as at mealtimes and during afternoon free time. In addition, all persons attending the conference will be encouraged to present posters at pre-dinner poster sessions, thus promoting additional exchange of ideas, and in particular providing opportunity for young scientists to interact with more established investigators.